I Can't Forget You
by korrasworld
Summary: This takes place after Book 4. Korra is having second thoughts about her relationship with Asami. Will she stay with Asami or rekindle an old flame? While this is an important decision, Korra also has to fix the mess that Kuvira left in Republic City!
1. An Old Flame Rekindles

Korra opened the door to the Air Temple. In a matter of seconds the air bending kids ran up to her and gave her a hug. It had been a week since Korra and Asami had left for their trip to the Spirit World, and they were finally back. Korra saw the look on Ikki's face and knew she was about to be bombarded with questions.

"Korra! What was your trip like? Did you and Asami see anything awesome?", Ikki asked with excitement. She looked at Korra with fascinated eyes.

"Oh- um yeah. It was fun.", Korra lied to the excited child. She gave her a fake smile.

Pema, who was standing behind everyone, immediately knew something wasn't right. She looked at Korra with a questioning gaze. Korra looked down.

"Let's take your stuff back to your room, Korra.", Pema said with a smile. Korra returned the smile, and followed Pema back to her room that she had missed. The avatar knew she had to explain herself now.

"I still have feelings for Mako.", Korra blurted out. She couldn't keep it inside any longer. Pema's eyes widened. She was not expecting that at all!

"What about Asami? Did something go wrong on your journey in the Spirit World?", Pema questioned, trying to remain calm.

Korra sighed. "I don't know. I thought I had feelings for her, but.." She looked down. "I can't stop thinking about Mako. He's the one I want- need to be with." She looked back up and continued. "I thought that Asami and I would click once we went away together, but we didn't."

Pema listened to Korra intently. "Have you talked to Asami about this yet?"

"Not exactly."

Pema's features showed confusion. Korra knew she had to explain herself.

"I told her I didn't feel a spark between us. I didn't really mention anything about Mako."

Pema put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "What if Mako doesn't feel the same about you anymore, Korra? You two haven't been together since you opened the spirit portals! That's a lot of time for someone to move on."

"Well... I kind of got a letter from Mako." Pema's eyes widened in surprise. "He must have slipped it in my bag before Asami and I left."

"What did it say?" Pema asked with excitement in her voice.

"He talked about- hold on. I'll just let you read it." Korra handed the letter to Pema.

Pema looked at the letter and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Korra,_

_I meant what I said tonight. I will always have your back all the way. I felt amazing the moment I laid eyes on you again. It's been way too long, Korra. Having you in my arms again made my heart skip a beat. Watching Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding made me think of us. I cherish every moment that I spent with you: good or bad. The three years without you felt like a life time. I stayed single the entire time because I know that when it's said and done you're the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know you're going on a trip, and I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer. When you get back I hope we can talk about this, so I can find out if you still feel the same way. I'm almost positive you do.. There's just no faking the chemistry between us. I never stopped loving you, Korra. I may have been confused before or too concerned with work, but I've never been this sure of anything in my life. I thought about you every day and every night since you left. Please come see me soon. I want to make it work this time; I regret letting go of you every day._

_ Love, Mako._

Pema knew Mako's words came from his heart. She slowly folded the letter back up and handed it to Korra. Deep down Pema always knew that Mako and Korra would end up back together.

"I think you should go find Mako. It sounds like you two can make it work this time if you're willing to make a commitment.", Pema smiled. Korra returned the smile. Pema always knew what to say.

Pema put her hand on Korra's shoulder and gently squeezed before leaving Korra's room. Korra sat on her bed and started to reminisce. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she remembered her first kiss with the firebender on her mind. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Korra stood outside of the probending arena looking at the beautiful view of Republic City at night. She sadly looked out at the lights. Being rejected felt awful; she didn't want to accept that the one she loved didn't return her feelings. Then, seemingly out of nowhere she heard Mako's voice. She remembered exactly what he said._

_ "We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating-"_

_ "Save your breath; you've already made it clear how you feel about me." Korra interrupted, not wanting to hear what she thought Mako was going to say._

_ "No," Mako paused. "I haven't. What I'm trying to say is.. as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."_

_ Korra's face immediately lit up. She turned around to face Mako. "So, you do like me?" She asked innocently._

_ "Yes, but-" He sighed. "I like Asami, too- I don't know. Things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused, and-" He was cut off by Korra's lips against his. Korra felt like she was ten feet in the air._

Korra felt slobber run down her cheeks as she was snapped back into reality by her best friend licking her face rapidly. The polar bear dog looked into Korra's bright blue eyes with her deep brown ones. Her tail was wagging as she continued to lick the avatar who had been gone for a week.

"Hey girl! I missed you, too!" Korra giggled at Naga.

Her thoughts immediately returned to Mako. She wanted to see him as soon as possible. Korra hadn't been this nervous since she confessed her love to Mako for the first time. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. Jinora entered the room with a smile on her face. She walked over to Korra, and handed her a letter.

"This came for you, Korra. It says it's from Mako."

Korra slightly blushed. After Jinora left, Korra unfolded the piece of paper. It was from Mako, alright! Korra smiled and went to her closet. She changed into a beautiful sky blue kimono designed with patterns of purple flowers. Korra looked at herself in the mirror then proceeded to the kitchen. There she saw Tenzin, Pema, and their two daughters.

Pema put a hand in front of her mouth and gasped. "Korra! You look so beautiful! Where are you heading?"

"I'm gonna' meet Mako in a bit," Korra smiled with excitement. "He sent me an invitation to meet him at Avatar Aang Memorial Island."

Korra took a seat at the table since she still had about two hours until she was supposed to meet Mako. Pema looked over at her with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How much time do you have before your date, Korra?" Pema asked.

"About two hours," Korra answered. "Why?"

"Come with me! I'll do your hair."

"Do I have to?" Korra groaned, sticking out her bottom lip.

Pema answered Korra's question by grabbing her hand and dragging her to the powder room. She combed Korra's hair thoroughly before adding, as Sokka would call them, "hair loopies". Then, she put the remainder of Korra's hair in a low bun. Korra looked beautiful.

"What do you think?" Pema asked holding up a silver hand mirror to show Korra the finished product.

"It looks great, Pema. Thanks." She smiled.

Korra was starting to feel nervous again as she looked at the time. She hadn't been romantically involved with anyone in over three years. She never considered Asami as a significant other. Thinking of Asami made Korra cringe. Korra didn't love Asami in a romantic way, but they had become best friends over the years. She didn't want to wreck that. Looking at the time, Korra quickly erased the racing thoughts from her mind and rushed out the door.

"You can do this, Korra," The avatar whispered to herself.

**Thank you for reading. Please review :) I'll try to update as much as I can. This is the second Legend of Korra fanfic I have written, so I hope you like it!**


	2. Date Night

The young avatar wanted to swim over to the date spot with a passion, but she didn't want to ruin Pema's hair job. She just wanted her date with Mako to go perfect. This prompted Korra to ride the ferry.

Although there weren't as many people in Republic City as there used to be, a few people on the ferry recognized Korra immediately causing her to get slightly irritated. The press never seemed to ask her about the good things she had done. A reporter began snapping photos of the avatar and blurting out questions.

"Avatar Korra, what is your next move now that you've taken down The Great Uniter? When will downtown Republic City be rebuilt?" Then, there was a question that Korra wasn't expecting to be asked at all considering she was the 'all-mighty avatar' as some would call her. "Are you and the Sato heiress an item?"

Korra could no longer ignore the aggravating man. She walked over to him, and she was about to get aggressive. Then, she remembered it wouldn't be a good idea to start a scene. "President Raiko wants to expand the city, and I will back him up to the best of my abilities. And my personal life doesn't concern you," Korra explained as calmly as she could possibly manage.

The ferry stopped for Korra to exit. Her stomach was filled with butterflies that couldn't seem to stay still. Suddenly, Korra felt as if the whole world had froze around her. There he was. Her heart pounded as Mako ran towards her. She began to run, too. They finally met. Korra jumped into Mako's arms and immediately knew she made the right decision. The way they ran was so cheesy yet cute, which Korra loved.

"Korra, you look great! I missed you so much. I meant every word in that letter; life without you just isn't the same. I didn't feel whole when you were gone, and that's when I knew I needed you back." Mako poured his heart out to his ex-girlfriend.

"I feel the same way, Mako. I thought we couldn't make it work before, but now I know we can I never wanted to let you go."

Mako and Korra stared into each others eyes meaningfully before they both leaned in for a kiss. There it was: the feeling Korra had missed so much. She hadn't had such a passionate kiss since she had her bending restored. The kiss ended and the firebender looked into the avatars beautiful blue eyes. He knew she was happy, but he also could tell that she was worried about something. He looked at Korra with worry in his light brown eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Mako asked.

"No- I mean.. kind of," Korra looked down. She didn't want the moment to be ruined, but at the same time she needed to tell Mako about her worries.

Mako looked at her with concerned eyes. "What is it?"

Korra hesitated before speaking, "I let Asami know that I didn't want to be with her, but I didn't tell her about us." She paused. "Asami is my best friend, and I don't want that to change. What is she gonna' think when she sees you and I together now? I honestly don't even know if she has feelings for me."

"Maybe the same thing she thought when she saw us together after I broke up with her," Mako half joked.

Korra smiled. At least he was trying to lighten the mood. "I- I love you, Mako."

"I love you, too." He leaned in for a kiss, then he grabbed Korra's hand. "Come on, I put together a picnic," Mako smiled scratching the back of his head.

Korra flashed Mako a smile as she let herself be dragged on by her rekindled flame. She missed this so much. Mako led her to a blanket with a wooden basket setting on top of it. They sat down, and Mako opened the basket that contained tea, a bowl of stewed sea prunes and another bowl of noodles.

"I thought I'd make us some water tribe food. Try the sea prunes," Mako said with a smile.

"I love when you talk water tribe to me," Korra and Mako laughed. They both started eating and getting reacquainted.

"So how did you get off of guard duty? Wu just let you off the hook?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. He doesn't really need to be guarded anymore. Bei Fong told me I'll be back to regular work as soon as my arm heals." Mako took a sip of his tea. "I guess we're going to be pretty busy fixing up the city, huh?"

"You can say that again," Korra sighed just thinking about all of the destruction that Kuvira had caused. "Has President Raiko announced any new plans since I've been gone?"

"Yeah.. something about expanding the city. He said that downtown is going to be rebuilt, but it may take awhile. A lot of people had to leave the city for now."

"Wow, this is terrible." Korra looked down. She wanted to do something about the situation, but she couldn't think of many ideas. Mako grabbed her hand and held it comfortingly. The avatars eyes met with the firebenders as they both leaned in for a passionate and loving kiss. Memories flocked in the young avatars brain. Every kiss- every time she and Mako held hands flashed in her mind.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright; you just need some help restoring the city. I know there are plenty of people who are willing," Mako reassured Korra resulting in a smile on her face.

After the reunited couple finished their lunch they began to pack up. Mako grabbed the picnic basket with one hand, and he held Korra's hand with the other. He started walking towards the bay while playfully dragging the avatar with him. They sat in the sand while waiting for the ferry to arrive. The waves crashed on the bay, barely nipping at the couples toes. It was a sight to be seen for sure. The evening sky was a beautiful mix of oranges, blues, and pinks. The young and very happy couple enjoyed the view. They definitley didn't mind waiting for the ferry.

"I had a great time with you today. I missed hanging out with you. You're just so amazing, Korra. I've never met someone like you; you're brave, loyal, selfless, beautiful, athletic.. I could go on and on." Mako kissed Korra's forehead gently.

Korra smiled and looked at her lover with loving eyes. "Wow, Mako. I-" The avatar looked over and immediately stopped speaking.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two. Sorry if it took so long. Once again I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it! :) Please review!**


	3. Do Me the Honor

_Korra smiled and looked at her lover with loving eyes. "Wow, Mako. I-" The avatar looked over and immediately stopped speaking._

Korra's mouth was wide open and her eyes as big as saucers. She completely forgot what she was going to say before. All that Korra could focus on was the lingering spirit that held a wooden sign with the question 'Korra, will you marry me?' printed on it. By the time Korra looked back towards Mako he was down on one knee. He was holding a large ring box. Korra stared into his eyes with an expression that was hard to read, her mouth still agape.

"Korra, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Mako asked staring into her beautiful bright blue eyes. He was a little nervous, but he remained confident. Although the look on Korra's face was impossible to read, he had a good feeling inside. He had never wanted something so much before. The few seconds of silence felt like an eternity.

"Yes!" Korra finally exclaimed with excitement and partial shock. Her eyes were tearing up from happiness.

Mako smiled like Korra had never seen him smile before. She had never seen him look so happy, which made her feel amazing. Mako jumped back onto his feet and lifted Korra into his arms. He squeezed her then put her down. She was laughing before they kissed each other passionately for about the third or fourth time that night.

"I love you so much, Korra! You just made me the happiest man in the world!" Mako yelled excitedly before bringing the overly sized ring box back out. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring and necklace. The ring was silver with a large circular royal blue sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds. Mako placed the ring on Korra's appropriate finger. Korra admired the beautiful ring; it was definitely meant for her. It fit her personality perfectly. Mako then fastened the choker-style betrothal necklace onto Korra's neck. Mako hand-carved the stone himself. It took him months to perfect. The stone had a light blue exterior that matched the color of Korra's eyes. Carved into it were the words 'Fire And Water' in varying colors. The interior was purple. Mako chose purple because when he mixed red and blue it became purple. Carved into the purple were two symbols. The symbols were the water tribe symbol, which was colored in blue and the fire nation symbol that was colored red. Korra touched the beautiful stone, feeling all of the carves that were put into it.

"I love you so much, Mako! The ring and necklace are both beautiful."

Mako picked Korra up and carried her bridal style to the ferry that had just arrived. Korra smiled at the romantic gesture. It felt as if all of the problems that Korra had been focused on melted away. She couldn't remember the last time that she was this happy.

Mako carefully put Korra down when they got close to the ferry. He didn't want any of the press to bombard them with questions, and he knew he would have attracted more attention if he was carrying the avatar. He held Korra's hand as they got onto the ferry. She smiled at her new fiancé.

"Pema's throwing you a small welcome back party, right?" Mako asked the beautiful avatar.

"Oh yeah. It starts pretty soon, actually." Korra said as if she had completely forgotten.

"Should we announce the engagement?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Korra smiled.

"You two are engaged?! Does this mean that you being with Ms. Sato was just a rumor?" A random member of the press yelled as he snapped a photo of the couple. Of course he happened to get the betrothal necklace in the shot as well.

Mako and Korra both jumped. They hadn't even noticed the small man.

'Oh great,' Korra thought to herself. She wanted to be the one to tell all of her friends, especially Asami. Korra suddenly became a little bit nervous. How would she tell Asami? Would she even care? The young avatar's questions racked around her own brain.

"Since when does the press care so much about my personal life? Don't you realize that there are more important issues going on right now? Part of Republic City has been destroyed, and you're asking about my love life! My personal life is no one's business but my own!" Korra answered in an aggravated tone.

A bead of sweat ran down the man's face as he slowly backed up. He went to the other side of the ferry. Although Korra was annoyed she smiled. Putting someone in their place was one of Korra's many skills.

"I see the press seem to love you now," Mako smirked.

Korra playfully glared at Mako. Mako laughed at Korra's cute expression. She was so sassy, but Mako loved it.

Mako and Korra talked for the entire duration of the ferry ride. They were both excited about their engagement. After awhile, the ferry reached Air Temple Island. The couple decided to go straight to the temple so that they wouldn't be late for Pema's party for Korra. Pema had invited only a few of Korra's close friends.

Mako and Korra walked up to the front door to the large temple. Korra was a bit nervous to tell everybody about her engagement to Mako. She hoped that they wouldn't act too girly about the situation. She decided the first thing she would do is find Asami, though.

"Mako, when we go inside I'm going to find Asami and talk to her about you and I. I need to set things straight."

"Alright. Stay strong, and just stick to the truth. I'm sure Asami will be okay." Mako gave the avatar a reassuring smile.

Korra returned the smile. Before opening the door Korra tucked her necklace behind her hair so it wasn't visible. She removed her ring and held tightly onto it.

"Korra! There you are. How did-" Pema paused when she saw Mako walk in behind Korra. "Oh. Welcome to the party, Mako! Make yourself at home." She smiled immediately dropping the question that she had for Korra about her date.

"Hi Pema. Is Asami here yet? I need to talk to her." Korra said in a slightly nervous tone.

"All of the guests are up in the attic in the Air Temple."

"The attic?" Korra had a confused expression on her face. "Why the attic?"

"The kids and I fixed it up for the party. I'm making the food right now."

"Alright. Thanks for the party!" Korra smiled.

Korra escorted Mako over to the attic of the Air Temple. When they arrived they saw Bolin, Opal, and Asami. The other guests hadn't arrived yet since there was still an hour before the actual party.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled in excitement before getting up and hugging his friend who had been gone for a week. "It's great to have you and Asami back!" He flashed his goofy yet adorable smile.

"Thanks. It's great to see you guys. It's kind of like old times again." Korra smiled. She looked at Asami who smiled at her.

Korra didn't want to just call Asami out; she thought that might seem awkward so she thought of what she wanted to say. Mako could tell what Korra was thinking. He came up with a plan.

"Bolin, I have to show you and Opal a picture that I found of you guys. It came out really good." Mako exaggerated about the quality of the picture.

"Awesome! Come on, Opal." Bolin became overly excited as usual. Mako led the two out of the room.

Asami and Korra were by themselves now. Korra took a deep breath.

Both of the women said the other woman's name simultaneously. They laughed.

"You go first." Asami said.

"Alright. I know I said that I didn't feel a spark between us, but.." Korra looked down. "...I didn't tell you everything." She paused. "There's actually another reason why I didn't think things would work between us."

Asami was listening to the avatar intently. "And what reason would that be?"

"I have feelings for someone else, and they return my feelings. I'm sorry." Korra bit her lip nervously.

"Korra, it's ok. The breakup was mutual. I'll admit I thought we had something, but I can't force you to feel the same way. It's better that we figured this out now before it was too late for us to go back to being friends. The truth is I don't think I love you in a romantic way, either. We just got caught up in the moment, and I was feeling vulnerable because of my father's death." She looked down before looking at Korra and smiling.

"I'm so glad that we could come to the same terms." She smiled. "I kind of have some news, and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Really? What is it?" Asami smiled.

"I'm engaged." Korra didn't know how Asami would react, but she was glad to see a shocked look on Asami's face that showed no hurt.

"Korra! You just met the guy. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that. It's Mako."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you! Did he give you a ring?"

Korra opened up her hand and slid the ring back onto her finger before holding her hand up to Asami with a slight blush on her face. "Yeah. I hope he didn't spend too much on it, though. It looks expensive."

"It's any engagement ring! What do you expect?" Asami laughed.

Asami and Korra heard the others coming back up.

"Don't tell anyone! I'm going to announce it when everyone gets here." Korra whispered.

Asami gave Korra an understanding smile. Mako trailed behind Bolin and Opal as they all climbed up the ladder into the attic.

"Hey guys!" Korra quickly said.

"Hey. Everyone else arrived. They're on the way up." Mako announced.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Kai, Lin, Iroh, Suyin and her family, Tenzin and his family, a few old probending friends, Varrick, Zhu Li, and a few other airbenders entered the attic. They all quickly found a place to sit or stand.

"Korra it's so great to see you!" Suyin smiled before sitting at a table with her family.

Many other people came up to Korra to welcome her back. She made small talk with a few of the guests before Mako walked up beside of her. He looked into Korra's eyes. She knew what he was trying to tell her.

"Everyone." Korra paused as everyone focused their attention on the air bender. "I wanted to thank all of you for coming to this party for me. And thank you Pema for organizing it." Korra noticed Pema smile at her. "While you're all here I'd like to let everyone know that I'm engaged." Korra moved her hair out of the way to reveal her betrothal necklace.

Tenzin's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his eye sockets. He had no clue that Korra even had time for relationships with all of the chaos going on. Many people were surprised, but they began to clap.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Opal asked sweetly.

Korra motioned for Mako to join her. He put his arm around Korra. Many of Korra's friends began talking to the couple and asking them questions about their engagement. Korra and Mako answered everyone including Tenzin, who's questions at first didn't make much sense from the astonishment that had come over him.

After about twenty minutes, Pema had some music playing. People got up from their tables to dance. Mako, Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Opal were all sitting at a table together. Mako looked deeply into Korra's blue eyes.

"May I have this dance?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course," Korra allowed Mako to lead her to the dance floor.

"Come on Opal; this is my jam!" Bolin grabbed her arm and followed Mako's lead. Opal giggled.

Asami realized she was the only one at the table. A sad look formed on her face. "I guess this is one of the downsides of being single." She said quietly to herself. Asami's loneliness wouldn't last too much longer, though.

The two couples danced near each other. The song was upbeat, which was a relief to Korra. She wasn't the best slow dancer out there.

"Congrats you two!" Bolin said to Korra and his brother.

"Thanks bro." Mako replied.

"Who's that over there with Asami? He looks familiar!" Opal wondered out loud.

"Oh, that's Iroh! He's with the United Forces." Korra answered Opal's question.

Asami was getting to know the man that she had met before. Iroh had noticed the beautiful Asami by herself, so he decided to talk to her. He had always found the Sato heiress to be attractive, but never had the chance to get to know her.

"So you took over Future Industries? That's incredible," Iroh and Asami continued with their small talk.

"Looks like they're hitting it off," Mako smirked as he danced with Korra.

"Yeah! This party turned out pretty good." Korra said with a smile. She was having a lot of fun dancing with Mako. In the back of her head she was thinking about the city that needed to be rebuilt, but she knew that for now she just needed to have a little fun.

"Definitely!" Bolin somewhat butted in.

"So have you two been staying at Air Temple Island?" Korra asked.

"Yep! Tenzin said we can stay until our apartment gets rebuilt." Bolin answered.

"Well that's good. I want to start working on rebuilding the city as soon as possible." Korra held her hand to her chin as she thought.

"I can probably get Aunt Lin to set up a meeting to raise awareness and get us the help we need," Opal offered.

"That would be great! How soon do you think the meeting can take place?" Korra asked.

"I think we can get it started in less than a week."

A few of the guests started to say goodbye to Korra as they left. It was getting late. Now only the residents of Air Temple Island remained. Bolin was wore out, so he went straight to his room after saying goodnight to everyone. Shortly afterwards Asami went to her room.

"..And then there were two," Mako smirked.

"I'm about to turn in, too. I'm so tired," Korra groaned.

"You're so cute when you're tired. Come on; I'll tuck you in. I just have to sneak into the woman's dormitory," Mako laughed.

"I'll be fine, city boy," Korra smiled at her clingy boyfriend.

"Alright. Goodnight, Korra. I love you," Mako kissed the avatar with great passion.

"I love you Mako," Korra said after returning his kiss. "I'll see you in the morning!"

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer than the others; I hope you liked it! Please review. :)**


	4. Road Trip!

The morning sun was shining down on Air Temple Island. Korra squinted her eyes as the sun peeked through her window causing her to wake up. She hated the morning, but she knew she had a long day ahead of her. She was going to go into downtown to see what she could do for the city with her friends. Kuvira caused an unbelievable and heartbreaking amount of damage with her spirit vine weapon. Korra's thoughts momentarily stopped when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Korra asked as she sat up in her bed.

"It's me. I just thought I'd see if you were awake. I just woke up Bolin, and Asami was awake before me," Mako answered.

Korra was only in her underwear, so she quickly slid a robe on before opening her door.

"Good morning," Korra said to her fiancé as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his strong chest.

"Good morning to you, too," Mako smiled as he returned Korra's hug. He held onto her for awhile before finally letting go.

They both looked into each others eyes and smiled. Korra grabbed her clothing for the day. It was her usual water tribe attire.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll see you in a bit," Korra said before kissing her future husband.

"Okay, beautiful. I'll wait for you in the dining room," Mako answered.

When Korra was done showering, she entered the dining room for breakfast. Everyone else was already eating. She grabbed some pancakes before taking a seat next to her friends. She dug into the sweet tasting food while waving to her friends. Mako smirked at his fianceé's fast eating style. As everyone finished their food Pema collected the plates. Korra was the first one to stand up.

"Alright guys.. I know that this won't be easy.." Korra paused. "..but we can do this. All of the people who had to leave their homes are counting on us. Let's get them back home!"

Mako, Bolin, and Asami stood up. Team avatar all put their hands together and smiled. They had a bit of a struggle ahead of them. but if they could defeat Kuvira then they knew that they could do anything that they put their minds to. Mako, Bolin, and Asami stood up.

"So, where are we headed to first?" Asami gave Korra a questioning gaze.

"City hall is our first stop. I need to ask president Raiko a few questions," Korra responded.

The friends made their way on to the ferry. After the ferry dropped the group off they all agreed on taking Asami's car. Asami obviously took the drivers seat while Bolin took the passengers side. Mako and Korra sat in the back. Asami began driving towards city hall.

"Where exactly are the people who had to evacuate the city?" Bolin questioned. He looked into the rear view mirror to achieve eye contact with Korra.

"I'm not sure. That's one of the things that we'll have to figure out at city hall," Korra answered.

Asami parked the car as close to city hall as she could. Korra exited the Sato-mobile and looked at the building.

"You guys should stay here. The president is going to be pretty annoyed that we showed up unexpectedly," Korra explained to her friends with an annoyed look on her face. She wasn't looking forward to being nagged. Maybe she would be lucky and catch Raiko in a good mood.

'Yeah right. The city was just destroyed. Why would he be in a good mood, Korra?' Korra thought to herself. She began walking up the steps and into the building. She was greeted by an assistant of the building.

"Hello. Do you need something? We are very busy right now," a female said to Korra with a stressed tone.

"I need to speak to president Raiko," Korra simply answered. She didn't feel like letting the woman know all of her business.

"Is he expecting you?" The woman looked at Korra with a skeptical look.

"Yes. We have plans to rebuild and expand the city. I need to ask him a few questions."

"Oh! You're the avatar! It is such an honor to meet you. Yes, come with me. The president is in a meeting right now, but it will be ending shortly." The woman led Korra to a small bench outside of the president's office door. "Wait here. I'll let the president know that you are here when he gets out of his meeting," the woman blabbed. She walked away leaving Korra by herself.

Korra sat on the bench for only about five minutes before Raiko approached her. She stood up as soon as she saw him.

"Nice to see you, Avatar Korra," Raiko welcomed Korra. He extended his arm to invite her into his office.

Korra smiled at the president before accepting the invitation. She casually walked into his office and took a seat. 

"Man, this is taking forever," Bolin complained. "How long have we been waiting out here?"

"Four minutes," Mako narrowed his eyes at his brothers impatience.

"Ooh! Let's play 'guess what I am'! That'll make time speed right away," Bolin smiled widely at what he thought was a great idea. He and Mako had made the game up when they were young boys.

Mako sighed. He didn't feel like listening to Bolin beg for him to play. "Alright. I'm in."

"I'm in. How do you play?" Asami smiled sweetly at Bolin.

"It's pretty simple really. I act something out, and then you guess what I am," Bolin answered excitedly.

"I'll go first! Whoever guesses who I am first gets to go next," Bolin announced.

The earthbender got out of the car. He flipped his hair back dramatically before seductively saying, "You want some private lessons?"

"Tahno!" Mako blurted out. He was actually into the game.

"Who is that?" Asami asked with a pout.

"The waterbender for the Wolfbats," Bolin smiled. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll get the next one." 

"I see you've returned to the city. I look forward to your assistance with the plans that have been made for Republic City's clean up process." President Raiko looked out the window then continued speaking with his back turned to Korra. "I know we've had our differences in the past." He paused. "But this city and it's residents mean the world to me. I want to see it fully restored as soon as possible. With the help you've rallied I believe this can be achieved." He faced Korra then continued. "So thank you."

He appreciatively bowed to korra. Korra returned the gesture and smiled. She was surprised to find the president in such a cooperative mood. She definitely wasn't complaining, though! Maybe he was a better leader than she had thought. Korra still had some questions.

"I'm looking forward to helping with the restoration of Republic City. I have a few questions that I need answered first, though." Korra explained to the president calmly.

"Go on."

"Where are the citizens who had to evacuate their homes?"

"Well that's actually what that meeting that I was in was about. Many of the citizens are wandering the streets. Some of them have left the city entirely. I just approved for a plot of land to be used as a location for shelters that we're calling the green zone. We're rallying up all the earth and metalbenders we can to create rock houses for the homeless in the plot of land. We could use some more metalbenders if you're interested!" He pointed to the location on the map that hung in his office. "We also need water and fire benders to help with cooking food and making sure everything is sanitary."

"That's great! My friends and I will head right over there!" Korra said enthusiastically. "Has Lin set a date for the meeting yet?"

"Yes. It is to take place tomorrow outside of city hall. We would like you to attend as a speaker. The press may have some questions for us. Until then please feel free to contact me if you have anymore questions. I'll be at City Hall all day today working on plans."

"I'll be there. My friends and I are going to do what we can for now. We'll head over to the green zone."

"See you tomorrow, avatar.

Korra walked out of the office. She made her way to the car. The group quickly focused their attention on Korra. Korra explained everything that she could to them.

"This is where the green zone is located," Korra pointed to the location on a map making sure Asami could see. "That's where we're headed!"

"All the way over there? That'll take us about three hours with all the detours I'll have to make," Asami stated.

"Woohoo! Road trip!" Bolin cheered. He always knew how to make the best out of any situation.

"I'm supposed to meet Varrick today. Any chance one of you could drive? You guys can borrow this car," Asami explained. She wanted to help, but she knew the three hour drive would cut into her meeting time with Varrick.

"I can drive," Mako simply said.

"What's the meeting with Varrick about?" Korra questioned.

"We're working on machines that could help us fix up the roads that were destroyed."

"Wow that's great!" Korra smiled.

"Well we'd better be on our way if we want to get to the green zone," Mako paused. "I'm not as fast of driver as Asami."

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the meeting," Asami waved.

Mako twisted the key causing the engine to start. The car softly hummed as Mako backed up and pulled out of City Hall. He was pretty good with directions and just had to worry about the detours that Asami spoke of.

"Let's play I-spy!" Bolin was feeling playful today.

"What's with you and wanting to play so much today?" Mako smirked. He didn't mind, though. He loved his little brother even if he did act like a kid sometimes.

"What else is there to do on a three hour road trip?!" Bolin said, putting emphasis on 'three hour'.

"He's right. This is going to be a long drive," Korra laughed. She enjoyed long drives. It gave her a chance to take a leave of absence from her avatar duties without making her feel guilty.

After about thirty minutes of I-spy, Korra and Bolin had enough of the game.

"Are we almost there?" Bolin sighed.

"No, Bo'. We still have about two and a half hours," Mako said, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Man, I hate to think of how many more times Republic City is going to be destroyed," Korra sighed with her signature pout.

"I'm sure this is the last time. I heard that Raiko is putting research into some kind of protective barrier for the city," Mako stated nonchalantly.

"Where did you hear that?" Korra's interest was suddenly peaked.

"I may have..." Mako paused and sarcastically said, "..overheard.. president Raiko talking to someone over in city hall about it."

"Why would he be keeping it on the down low?" Korra squinted her eyes with suspicion.

"Maybe it's a surprise!" Bolin smiled.

"Let's hope that's all it is," Korra mumbled. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."

Korra shut her eyes and went to sleep. She knew she needed all of the energy she could get for the day ahead of her. Bolin enjoyed the scenery for awhile before getting bored, which brought him to playing with pebbles using his earthbending. Mako simply continued to drive, hoping that the car ride would fly by.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about taking so long to update. I had a bit of a writers block, but I'm good now. I hope you're enjoying the story! Please review. :)**


End file.
